


New Ink

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred definitely doesn't have a crush on Arthur. </p><p>Probably</p><p>Maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing fluff before, here we go.

"There we go," The blonde male stood back to admire his artwork. A beautiful red pheonix streched from his canvas' ribs to it's shoulder, the canvas strode over to the mirror to admire the flaming bird. 

"It's amazing," He sighed, "As usual Alfred." 

"Well come here so I can wrap it up," Alfred said with a grin.

 

The man waved at Alfred as he left the tattoo shop, "Thanks for comin' dude!" Alfred called as he waved back, the man left and the American sat back in his chair and relaxed in the empty shop. Just as he began to fall asleep a bell sounded and a familiar male stepped into the shop.

 

"Arthur!" Alfred cried happily, "My best customer, what can I do for you?" Arthur smiled at the American artist, 

"I came in to see your new sketches and maybe get some new ink." He replied, this made Alfred grin and duck under the counter to grab his sketch book. 

 

Arthur Kirkland, a punk rock idol, came to Alfred's shop every few days. He came to see the blonde artist's sketches and get a new tattoo, there wasn't a place on the brit's body where he didn't want a tattoo. His whole body rippled with ink, mesmerizing the blonde with the patterns. And slowly Alfred found himself getting fixated on Arthur himself, his cool green eyes, dyed blonde hair and small smirks. 

 

"Ah!" Arthur snapped Alfred out of his thoughts, "I love this one!" The brit pointed to a sketch of a wings, gold and black bird wings. Alfred nodded, 

"Where do you want it?" He asked, Arthur pulled off his leather jacket and pulled down the back of his shirt.

"Here, right on my shoulder blades." 

 

"Alright," Alfred grabbed his stencils and ink, "You know the drill." The blonde nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing Arthur's tattoo covered chest. He then untied the checkered bandana from around his neck. A small blush spread across Alfred's cheeks, he looked down and stood behind Arthur.

 

As he prepared the punk's back Alfred gave him a warning; "Dude, because this is right on your shoulder blade it's probably gonna hurt more than the others." Arthur nodded, 

"That's okay, I can handle a bit of pain love. You should know that," He remarked. The blush on Alfred's face darkened and he nodded, "Yeah." The American started the needle and let out a breath, "Here we go, stand still."

\- - - - - 

Once again Alfred stood back to admire the flared wings that now adorned Arthur's shoulders, "There! Totally done dude." He brought the brit over to the full length mirror on the wall, Arthur turned around and stared at the wings in awe.

 

"Love, I think this is one of your best." He said with a grin, patting the American on the shoulder happily. As Alfred smiled and moved to grab his things he was pulled into a hug from the other blonde. Alfred blushed bright red as the brit pressed him up against his chest, Arthur pulled back quickly with a small blush on his own cheeks. "Ah, sorry love."

 

"I-It's okay," The artist stuttered and grabbed his things. He dropped them onto the table near the front doors, Arthur followed him silently and pulled out his wallet. 

"Here," The brit held out money for the tattoo, "Is this enough?"

 

"Yeah, thanks." Alfred took the money and sat back in his chair, Arthur sighed and went to walk out of the shop. "Wait!" He spun around with a confused look, Alfred stood behind him and held out the blonde's shirt and bandana. "You might need these."

 

"Oh, thanks." Arthur grabbed his shirt and re clothed himself, Alfred moved behind him and tied the bandana on

"There, all good dude." He said, the brit gave a small smile and spun around. He pulled Alfred up into a kiss and held him, it took the American a moment to understand what just happened. Then he kissed back and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

 

Eventually the two parted for breath and Arthur met Alfred's blue eyes, "Does this make is akward now?" The blonde American shook his head with a grin, 

"Nah, but now I'll wanna see you more often." He gave another small grin, "Love."

"Then maybe I'll have to come see you more often," Arthur smirked.

 

The British preformer dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Could I get your number?" Alfred smiled and held out his own phone, 

"Only if I can get yours too." The pair exchanged phone numbers and Arthur gave the artist a lanyard and pass. 

 

"This can get you back stage with me," Arthur told him, "Come meet me on Sunday." A grin split Alfred's face and he nodded, 

"Sure, see ya then!"

Alfred waved to his newly found boyfriend, "Thanks for coming dude!" Arthur waved back as he walked out of the shop, Alfred's eyes followed him out and he gave another grin.


End file.
